


Strange Love

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospitals, Multi, Non-con touching, Obsession, fake orderly!Theo, probably unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you staring at?" Stiles' asks, looking a bit uncomfortable. Theo doesn't look away, eyes trailing down to his pale neck. </p><p>"You," he says, smirking. Stiles gives him a disgusted look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Theo crosses his arms as he watches the hustle and bustle of the common room. He has to say, this is a fairly nice mental hospital. The residents aren't _too_ bad, and it's relatively clean. 

Theo watches Donavon talk to Tracey on the other side of the room. Tracey's dressed like a nurse, which is absolutely ridiculous by the way, Tracey is in no way a believable nurse. She's crazy enough to be in ge hospital as a patient. 

And of course Donavon has a all navy blue outfit on, with a white bathrobe. Like all the other mental patients are wearing. Donavon got in trouble with the law again (he threatened to stomp on a cops throat) and pleaded insanity. Which isn't too far off actually. Donavon could probably due with a little time in here, but Theo can't lose a key pack member.

So here Theo is, dressed as an orderly, in a ridiculous uniform, his only weapon being a night stick. Well, and his claws of course. And fangs. Super strength. He is surprised he hasn't got caught yet. He just took the place of some new hire, and no ones suspected a thing. Same with Tracey. Except of course, she has to be a nurse. How fun.

Theo's been scouting out ways out since he's got here. He needs this to go smoothly, they don't need more cops on their trail. Theo really doesn't feel like fleeing the state. Again. They've done the whole big scene breakout thing, it did not work in their favor, and it was messy.

"Excuse me, orderly," a black haired nurse says from next to him, drawing his attention. She checks his name tag, and smiles, "Jonathan. Can you help me for a minute?"

Theo plasters on his most charming smile. "Of course," he says, voice pleasant. She nods, and leads him out of the common room, and into the white-washed hallway. Her high heals clack on the tiled floor as she explains, "I need you to give a patient his medication."

Theo follows the woman, who he believes is one of the therapists, into the room where they store all the medicine. She used a key to unlock it. She reaches into one of the shelves, and pulls out a bottle.

Theo crosses his arms as she opens the white bottle, and places three of the blue pills into a little plastic cup. "I thought that nurses gave out the medication," Theo says curiously. He doesn't exactly want to have to interact with any mental patients.

"They do," she says, giving the cup to Theo, "Usually. But, this patient in particular, has- well, _violent_ tendencies. He's been locked in his room all day, he got in a fight with one of the other patients earlier today. It's better if an orderly handles this today. Follow me."

The woman walks from the room, locking it after her. Theo follows her into a small office with a desk and a sofa. She opens up one of the file cabinets and pulls out a file. "His name is Genim," she says, handing Theo the file, "he likes to be called Stiles. He needs to take all of his pills tonight," she hands him a single silver key, "he's in room 220."

Theo nods, glancing over the file. "Thank you," the therapist says with a smile on her dark lips. She sits down at her desk as Theo walks from the room. He glances at the cup of medication, and sighs.

When he finds room 220, he doesn't knock. He unlocks it, and steps in. It's a decent sized bedroom. There are two twin sized beds in the middle, and a big window, along with a single desk. It's more bear on the walls than some other rooms. And there's a kid sitting on the window sill.

The head full of thick brown hair doesn't look to him as he steps in and closes the door behind him. Theo places the clipboard down onto bed closest to him, and clears his throat, annoyed. What is this kid catatonic or something?

"Mr," Theo looks down onto the clipboard, "Stilinki?" He asks, placing the key down onto the bed next to the clipboard.

The guy turns around finally. His face is pale, but his eyes are bright, almost Amber. And he has these long eyelashes that make his face look soft and young. The guys, Stiles', tongue darts out of his mouth to lick the corner of his lips. And oh, that's more than a bit alluring.

"Your therapist sent me to give you your medication," Theo says, shaking the little cup in his hand. Stiles sighs, looking resigned as he sits up, then stands. He walks over to the opposite bed and sits, legs long and a bit gangly.

As Theo puts the pills onto Stiles' pale hand, with long spindly fingers, Stiles asks, "why isn't a nurse doing this?"

"Because you got into a fight with one of the other patients," Theo says back, watching in baited breath as Stiles swallows one of his pills dry. "Apparently they're afraid to send in a nurse."

Stiles rolls his eyes, swallowing a second pill. He glances at Theo's name tag, then looks him up and down. "You're an orderly?" He asks, voice sounding a bit suspicious.

"Yeah," Theo says with one of his fake charming smiles, "I started yesterday. I'm Jonathan." Stiles though, continues to stare at him. Theo looks back, and asks, "What?"

"You're not an orderly," Stiles says, swallowing his third and final pill. Theo's eyebrows raise in genuine surprise. No one ever suspects him, especially when he's being so careful. He's only been talking to this kid for a minute, how did he guess?

"Excuse me?" Theo asks, uncomfortable laugh forced out of his mouth. He had to admit, he's actually a bit thrown. By a mental patient of all people.

"You're not an orderly," Stiles repeats, narrowing his eyes, "you have to be at least 25 to be an orderly. You're what? 20? 19?"

Theo crosses his arms, smirking. Spot on. How interesting. Theo wonders what's wrong with this kid, he seems pretty capable. "19," Theo says, with a chuckle.

Stiles looks him up and down again. "Well," he says, shifting his hand in his lap, "if you're not a real orderly, then why are you pretending to be one?"

"Don't worry about that," Theo says, still smirking as he picks his key and clipboard back up. "And you're not going to tell anyone about this conversation either."

Stiles' glare intensifies. "Oh yeah?" He mutters, voice bitter, crossing his arms over his chest, "and why not?"

Theo smiles, teeth showing. He glances down at his clipboard and says "says here that you suffer from very violent and realistic hallucinations," Theo doesn't miss the way Stiles' fist clench up, "and I doubt anyone would believe you. You don't want to set back months of treatment, do you?"

Stiles' bright eyes boil in rage. He has these heavy dark circles under his eyes, that clash with his bright white pale skin. "Get some sleep Stiles," Theo says with a smirk. He walks to the door, and before he leaves, he says, "my names Theo, by the way."

Theo locks the door behind him. When he looks up Tracey is standing against the wall on other side of the hallway, arms crossed. "What?" Theo asks, looking her up and down.

"You told him," she says, voice steady but annoyed. Theo tilts his head, and shrugs.

"He figured it out," Theo says. Which is true. Stiles got it all on his own. He has to give him props. He really deserves to know; right?

"So?" She asks, taking a step closer, forcibly keeping her voice calm, "he's a mental patient, for gods sake. Who knows who he'll tell."

"He won't tell anybody," Theo says, glancing back down at the file. Violent outbursts, vivid hallucinations. Interesting. "I know he won't."

"You just met him," Tracey says, putting a hand on her hip and eyeing Theo suspiciously.

"Well I'm planning to get to know him very well," Theo says, dark look in his eyes. Tracey swallows, but doesn't say anything else.

-

Theo leans against the washing machine of the laundry room, as Donavon says, "I can't stay here another fucking minute, Theo. They've got me in group therapy. Me, taking about _feelings_ with a bunch of whackjobs."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself arrested then," Tracey says, crossing her arms, looking at Donavon with annoyed eyes.

"That fucking cop had it coming," Donavon says back, "he deserved it," he turns to Theo, "Come on, we've got to get me out of here."

"Will you relax?" Theo says, sighing, "I'm working on it. We have to do this discretely."

"I still don't understand why," Tracey says, leaning up against a dryer, "we can just get the pack, and break in. We'd be out of here in a night."

"Did you enjoy being on the run for months? Cause I didn't." Theo says. Tracey sighs and looks down. Donavon's head shoots up, and he looks to the closed door. "What?" Theo asks, straightening up.

Donavon sniffs the air. "There's someone outside," he says, before he visously throws the door open. Theo watches as he grabs whoever was listening and slams them up against the hallway wall.

Theo follows him out, and is about to rip Donavon apart for probably blowing their cover when he sees who Donavon has pinned by the neck and wrist to the wall. Stiles Stilinski.

Theo smirks, putting his hands into his uniform pockets. "Stiles," he says with amusement in his tone.

"Theo," Stiles greets back, voice bitter. He winces when Donavon squeezes his throat too tight, so Theo says, "easy, Don, he's human."

Donavon loosens his grip, and Theo crosses his arms. "I'm guessing that you heard all of that," he says, smirking. 

"Every word," Stiles says back, hand on the one around his throat. 

"Mm," Theo hums, as Tracey leans against the wall next to him, "and now you want to tell a doctor and get us all in trouble, right?"

Stiles swallows thickly, shifting in Donavon's grip. "I want to help you."

Theo's eyebrows raise in surprise. Second time that Stiles' done that to him in the last two days. And it takes a lot to surprise Theo. Theo's smirk gets wider. " _You_ , wanna help us?"

"I know my way around the hospital, okay? I could help," he says. Donavon looks to Tracey, then to Theo.

"And what do you want?" Theo asks, not breaking eye contact with Stiles. He's not stupid. No one does something for nothing, not even pretty mental patients. Especially ones that are smarter than they look.

"I want out," Stiles says, voice serious. Theo nods, expecting as much. Tracey eyes him suspiciously, and asks, "you want to get out?"

"Yeah," Stiles says with a slight nod, "I've been in this hell hole for over a year. I think I'm rehabilitated by now."

Theo uncrosses his arms. "Okay. We can get you out." Tracey gives him a surprised look that Theo ignores. He motions for Donavon to let him go, which he does, making Stiles stumble a bit and shoot Donavon a dirty look.

Theo looks at Stiles' pale face. He has these cute little moles dotting his cheeks. And his lips are so pink. Like he's been licking them. He really has a beautiful face. 

"What are you staring at?" Stiles' asks, looking a bit uncomfortable. Theo doesn't look away, eyes trailing down to his pale neck. 

"You," he says, smirking. Stiles gives him a disgusted look. "Why don't you go to the common room? Donavon, you two, go. Act normal."

Theo watches as Stiles follows Donavon down the hall, scratching the back on his head. Tracey looks at Theo with crossed arms.

"What?" Theo asks, sighing. 

Tracey shakes her head. "You're falling for a mental patient?"

Theo smirks. "Maybe." He says, casually. Tracey shakes her head, as Theo watches Stiles' body disappear down the hall. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo finds Stiles the next day, in the cafeteria. Theo's standing by the far wall, making sure no one gets into any fights or has any outbursts during the lunch rush. But when the cafeterias starting to clear out, Stiles shows up. 

Stiles only grabs an apple from the counter. Theo nods him over. Stiles looks wary, but walks over anyways. "Where've you been all day?" Theo asks, as Stiles takes a seat at the table closest to where Theo is standing.

"I had therapy all morning," Stiles says, taking a bite out of his Apple. Theo watches with morbid fascination as he chews. Stiles looks at him strangely, "why are you staring at me like that?"

Theo smirks. How can he not stare, when Stiles eats so obscenely? Theo takes a seat at the clonky metal table across from Stiles. "No reason," he says, making Stiles glare at him. "Come up with any ideas to get out yet?"

"A couple," Stiles says, taking another bite out of his apple. 

Theo raises his eyebrows. "You planning on telling me them?" He asks, putting his hands onto the table, looking at Stiles expectantly. 

Stiles swallows. "They're work in progress," Stiles says, "it's only been a night. How fast do you need to get out of here?"

" _Fast_ ," Theo says intently, leaning in closer. 

Stiles looks like he's about to say something, before he's interupted by Tracey's hands slamming onto the table. Stiles flinches back in surprise, as Theo asks, "what's the matter."

Tracey sighs. She looks around at the near empty cafeteria, then leans in and quietly says, "Donavon got into a fight in the common room."

Theo sighs. Of course. That's exactly what they need right now, when they're trying to keep a low profile. "With one of the patients?"

Tracey sits down and rolls her eyes, "with an orderly. He got restrained and they took him away."

"Where'd they take him?" Theo asks, annoyed. Why does Donavon have to so fucking difficult all the time? Just once can he not be no irrational?

"They take you to solitary," Stiles says. Theo raises his eyebrows and turns his gaze to them. "They'll keep him in there for a couple hours, then lock him in his room for the rest of the night. Maybe they'll let him out tomorrow since it's the first time."

"Where's solitary?" Tracey asks, leaning in closer. Stiles abruptly pushes from the table, and stands. "Follow me," he says, turning towards the door. Theo and Tracey both follow him out of the cafeteria.

They go down two hallways, before they turn a corner, and Stiles abruptly stops them by throwing out his arm. "What?" Theo asks, voice low. Stiles takes a peak down the hall, then whispers, "guard."

Theo leans past him and sees a big guard standing by a locked door, holding a nightstick in his hand. "Fuck," Tracey whispers. 

Theo tries to walk past Stiles, but Stiles stops him by grabbing the front of his shirt of pushing him backwards. Then, fingers still untwined into the fabric of Theo's shirt, Stiles asks with wide eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

Theo smirks. Stiles looks at him confused, then quickly pulls back his arm. "I'm going to go talk to him," Theo says in a quiet voice, pushing Stiles lightly out of his way, "I'm an orderly, remember?"

Stiles looks like he's about to argue, then licks his lower lip (which is quite attractive, and makes Theo stare at his mouth for far too long) and swallows. "Fine," he says, nodding lightly, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Theo takes a breath, then walks into the short, bland hallway. The guard looks to him with slight confusion, but doesn't draw his nightstick. "Hi," Theo says, plastering on a charming smile, "Donavon's nurse sent me to get him? Something about missing his medication?"

The guard looks at him strangely for a second, then nods. He pulls out his keys, and casually unlocks the heavy metal door. Theo steps inside, to see Donavon huddled in the corner, hair askew and eyes dark. Theo can't help but to smile a little. He deserves to this, for getting into a fight. Seriously, he can't just act normal for a couple of days?

"Need any help? This ones violent?" The guard asks, putting wrinkly hands on his hips. Theo shakes his head. "I can handle it," he responds, eyeing Donavon.

Donavon sighs, rising to his feet. Theo takes him, a but more agressivly than e intended, by the arm, and pulls him from the colorless room. The guard closes the door back up just as Theo pulls Donavon back into the other hallway. 

Donavon pulls himself away from Theo as soon as the guard is out of sight. Tracey has her arms crossed and is glaring at Donavon as Theo says in a firm voice, "Wanna tell me what the fuck you were thinking?"

"Orderly had it coming," Donavon mutters. He looks Stiles up and down, then says, "This kids still here?"

"He helped find you," Theo says, glancing at the boy, "Problem?"

"Yeah," Donavon says in a rather hostile voice, "do you really think that we need some fucking nut job following us around?"

Theo about to defend him, when Stiles snaps, "I'm not a nut job, asshole. You're fucking crazier than me."

Donavon tries to jump at him, but Theo growls, and grabs him and pushes him away roughly while simultaneously pushing Stiles very gently into the wall behind them to make sure Donavon can't get to him.

Donavon looks at him, and swallows. Theo snaps, "Stiles is helping us. I don't care if you have a problem with that, because I will let you rot in here. Got it?"

Donavon looks down and nods, quiet now. Sometimes Donavon just needs to be put in his place. And Theo is very good at doing that, mostly because he's his alpha.

Theo smiles pleasantly. "Now why don't you go back to your room and think about what you've done?"

Donavon nods. "I'll go with him," Tracey says, as she turns around. Donavon follows swiftly after her. Theo watches them walk away, then he turns to Stiles' who still against the wall, eyes wide.

"What?" Theo asks, still smirking. Stiles looks him up and down, then his eyes stop on Theo's face. And what Theo would give to know exactly what Stiles is thinking right now.

"You confuse me," Stiles says, voice distant and a bit sharp. Theo tilts his head, letting out a little laugh. 

"In a good way?" Theo asks, smiling brightly. Stiles glares, looking at him with a strange look.

"I don't know yet," Stiles mutters, "I'm leaning towards no."

Theo shrugs, smirk still plastered on his face. "Well let's see if we can change that, huh?" Stiles looks him up and down again, confusion and a bit of disgust in is eyes.

-

Later that night, Theo finds his way into Stiles' room with his medication. When he walks in, he promptly closes the door behind him. He sees Stiles on one of the bed, sitting with his legs crossed and a notepad in his lap. He looks up surprised, pencil hanging from his mouth.

"Hey," Theo says, putting his keys down onto the opposite bed, and stepping up to Stiles. He hands him the plastic cup of pills and takes a seat next to Stiles, purposely sitting close their shoulders are touching. 

Stiles doesn't move as he swallows all three pills dry. "What are you doing?" Theo asks, looking down at the notepad. It's filled with almost indistinguishable scribbled down letters. 

"Thinking of ways to get out, mind shutting up a minute?" Stiles says, not looking up, as he scribbles down letters. 

"Okay," Theo says with a little laugh. He looks around the nearly beaten bedroom. He looks to the empty bed next to them. "Hey," he says, nodding to the bed, "where's your roommate?"

Stiles taps the notepad with his pencil. "Doctors say that I make patienrs uncomfortable," he mutters, jotting something new down, still not looking up, "plus I made my last roommate have a mental breakdown, so, that might have something to do with it."

Theo's eyebrows raise in intrigue. "Really," He says, fascinated. He glances down at Stiles' pencil and says, "I'm surprised that they let you have sharp objects."

"Haha," Stiles mutters sarcastically, not sparing a glance at Theo. 

Theo sighs, and rests his head in his hand, bored. The rooms so empty. Like Stiles doesn't keep anything in here at all. Strange. Maybe Stiles is a little bit crazy.

"So who put you in here?" Theo asks, looking to Stiles' pretty face, "why can't you just get them to sign you out."

Stiles doesn't look up but stops writing. He swallows, and says, "My dad. And trust me, he's not gonna be signing me out anytime soon."

Theo tilts his head. "And whys that?" He asks, curious. He wants to know Stiles' story. He wants to know everything about him.

Stiles huffs. "He pretty much thinks I'm a lunatic, that's why. Can we stop talking about this now? I think I have a plan."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Theo asks, looking down at the mess on Stiles' note page.

Stiles finally looks up, eyes tired, as he says, "we can steal the keys off of the head doctor. He has all of them with them at all times, and one leads to the basement."

"And why would we go to the basement?" Theo asks, looking curiously. 

"There are tunnels down their that can take us right out, and no guards in the way." He explains, eyes lighting up a bit, "but the head doctor is the only one who has the keys, and he has them on him every second he's here."

"So you're plan is..."

"Okay, so he has to take his keys off in the shower, right?" Stiles asks. Theo looks at him with confusion in his eyes, one eyebrow quirked up. Stiles sighs, and continues, "if we can get him in the shower, we can steal his keys, get into the basement, and bam. A way out, no guards to stop us."

"And how exactly do you plan to get a doctor into the shower here?" Theo asks. Stiles deflates a bit. 

"Um.." He says, thinking, "um- maybe- oh! We can seduce him!"

"No," Theo says instantly. Stiles looks at him confused, so Theo says, "you can't seduce him, Donavon isn't attractive in any way, and Tracey would never do it."

Stiles glares at him. "And why exactly can't I seduce him?" He asks, looking kind of offended. 

"Cause," Theo says, smirk on his lips. Stiles looks at him confused, then just shakes his head.

"Okay, whatever. Um.. We could get him dirty or something? You know, get blood on him or something, so he has no choice but to take a shower." 

Theo nods. "That's good," he says.

"Okay. So then Donavon can just attack him and get some blood on him. Boom."

Theo shakes his head, saying, "he can't do it. He just was in solitary, the guards will be keeping to close an eye on him. It has to be you."

"Fuck," Stiles mutters, looking down, ".. Fine, but you have to swear to take me with you when you leave."

Theo lets out a little smile. "Yeah," he says in a soft voice, "I'll take you with me."

Stiles eyes him suspiciously. ".. Fine. Then I'll attack him. You get the keys, then we find the basement."

"Good," Theo says. He finally stands from the bed, his arm brushing against Stiles' arm as he stands. "Now get some sleep, okay?"

"Whatever," Stiles mutters, uncrossing his legs and setting his notepad on the empty bedside table next to him. Theo shoots Stiles a single smile before he says, "goodnight," and leaves the bedroom, locking the door as he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I live off feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

Theo takes in a deep breath as he punches the punching bag hanging in front of him. Sweat runs down his bare chest, as he lays another punch.

He's at home, in his big empty apartment. Tracey, who's also his roommate, is still at the hospital of course, she was forced to work the night shift. Theo can't help but feel a bit alone after spending so much time with Stiles today. 

Theo punches the bag extra hard. He can't help but wish that maybe Stiles was here. In his bed. Living in his apartment. For the rest of time. But Theo tries to ignore that. Soon enough, Donavon will be out, and Stiles will be here. If all goes according to plan, of course.

"Now what did that punching bag ever do to you?" A voice from behind Theo says. Theo's head swings around in surprise. He sighs when he sees that it's only Deucalion. He's the only one who can ever sneak up on Theo.

Theo turns back to the punching bag. "What do you want?" He asks, laying another hard punch to the bag.

"I've heard about you're little friend at the mental hospital," he says, accent thick as Theo punches the bag again.

"So?" Theo asks, looking back to Deucalion briefly, then walking over to the weights lining the walls. He picks up one of heavy ones.

"Tracey tells me that you've grown.. _feeling_ for a human," Deucalion says, "for a mental patient."

Theo rolls his eyes. "And?" He asks. 

Deucalion lets out a dark laugh. "Well, you're not actually considering bringing him with you when you break Donavon out. Are you?"

Theo drops the weight, and turns around. He crosses his arms over his bare chest. "And why is that such a bad thing?"

Deucalion shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk, Theo," he says, "you know that love is weakness. You don't want to be responsible for a person that you have _feelings_ for."

"Maybe I do," Theo says, tone irritated, "maybe I actually want to care about something. Someone."

Deucalion continues to shake his head. "He's a _mental patient_ , correct?" He asks. Theo hesitates, then nods. "You don't need that complication in your pack. You'd need to care for it, do you understand?" The werewolf continues.

Theo shrugs. "I could do that."

Deucalion narrows his eyes. "I don't believe that you could," he says, "And happiness is just a distraction. It will give you one more thing to worry about in an already unstable pack."

Theo narrows his eyes. "Why do you care?" He asks, voice getting angrier.

"Because I'm trying to help you," The alpha says, turning around and walking to the doorway. He stops and says, "you don't quite understand the concept do you?"

Deucalion turns again and walks out, but Theo stops him but calling out, "I can handle it. And love doesn't have to be a weakness."

"Just give it some thought. You don't know if this is love, and you don't know who this human is. Don't jump into it so blindly. For your sake," he says, before he steps out of the room and walks down the hallway. Theo can hear the apartment door close behind him.

Theo knocks over the shelf of weights on the wall next to him. He sighs, and curls one of his clawed hands into a fist at his side. He's _not_ making a mistake. Stiles is- he's good. Theo knows it. He can tell. This will be good. What the fuck does Deucalion know?

-

Theo watches the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria. It's visiting day. All of the mental patients have their families and friends here. Josh and Corey are even coming later on to discuss the plan. 

Theo searches the crowd of people for Stiles. He hasn't seen him all day and a nurse told him that he's in therapy. But Theo knows he must be out by now, and he's no where to be seen. And neither is his family. Theo doesn't actually know if Stiles even has any siblings.

Theo sighs, and turns around. He has a half hour before Donavon gets out of therapy, and he's supremely bored. He sighs and walks out of the large room, into one of the long halls. 

He goes over to the common room because it's probably deserted by this time; but when he gets there he's surprised to see Stiles' curled up one of the couches, book in his hand.

"Hey," Theo says, making Stiles look up in surprise. Theo takes a seat on the table across from the couch. "What're you doing in here all alone?"

Stiles sighs and closes his book. "I don't have any visitors."

Theo tilts his head. "Why not?" He asks, leaning in closer. Stiles said something about his dad the other day, why wouldn't he be visiting him?

Stiles shrugs. "I'm not exactly on speaking terms with my dad. And he's the only family I have."

"No friends?" Theo asks, then smirks and adds, "no boyfriend?" 

Stiles squints his eyes at him suspiciously. "Not really," he says, voice bitter, "and do you actually think anyone would stay with me when I live in a mental hospital and am clinically insane?"

Theo leans in close and his smirk gets wider. "I would," he says simply.

Stiles backs his head into the couch cushion. "What the fuck?" he mutters, eyeing Theo strangely and a bit uncomfortably. Theo simply shrugs, leaning back. Stiles glares at him, as Theo asks, "why are you and your father not speaking?"

"None of your business," Stiles mutters, picking his book back up. Theo looks over it. To kill a mocking bird. Interesting. 

"Tell me," Theo says, switching his seat to next to Stiles on the couch, close enough so that their shoulders are almost touching. Stiles only slightly shifts away. Stiles rolls his eyes. "Come on. Tell me," he says intently, leaning in a bit closer.

Stiles huffs and shuts the book again. "If you're dad locked you up in a mental hospital because he thought you were psychotic, would you talk to him?"

Well, Theo's father once tried to lock him up for being psychotic too. And then Theo ripped his still beating heart out of his chest. So maybe he kind of understands a bit. "I guess," he says in response.

Stiles just nods, and picks his book back up. He's about to open it when Theo asks, "why did he put you in here?"

Stiles looks at him crazily. "You're kidding right? You think I'm gonna tell you that?"

Theo shrugs. "Why not?" 

Stiles licks the corner of his lip, and sighs. "Okay, fine... I was going to therapy since I was a kid. Then- my dad got worried about me, so he thought it'd be a good idea to put me in here. Then leave me in here. To rot." 

Theo looks at him softly. Stiles isn't looking him in the eyes, he's staring at the couch cushion under him. "Why was he worried about you?"

Stiles finally looks up into Theo's eyes. Theo stares into those pretty Amber pools of color. "I thought that I saw something." He says, voice cracking a little.

Theo tilts his head. Stiles looks really uncomfortable now. His hands are curled into fists, and he's staring directly onto Theo's eyes. "And what did you see?" Theo asks, voice soft and gentle, leaning a tiny bit closer. 

Stiles runs a tongue over his bottom lip. "It was-" he begins, then pause as if thinking how to explain this, "it was really big. And- I don't- it wasn't human."

"Oh yeah?" Theo asks. Stiles nods slowly. "What happened?"

"It was chasing me- I thought that it was chasing me," Stiles corrects himself, fingers playing with the fabric of his pants, "and- then I tried to- you know, defend myself. With a knife.." He looks down. Theo tilts his head, before Stiles continues, "but I hurt someone- like an actual person."

Theo looks at him with soft eyes. Stiles doesn't look back up. "How did it feel?" He asks. 

Stiles looks back up with wide eyes. Theo stares at him expectantly. He's curious. He's hurt people with knives before, he likes it. Maybe Stiles likes it as well. "How did it feel to stab my friend with a knife?" The human asks, narrowing his eyes. Theo shrugs, smirk crossing his lips. "Not good," he says, shooting him another dirty look.

Theo lets out a chuckle, as Stiles moves so he's pressed against the arm of the couch. "You don't like me, do you?" He asks, leaning back into the couch. 

"You creep me out," Stiles says back, crossing his arms over his chest. Theo lets out another laugh, as Stiles continues, "you make me extremely uncomfortable."

Theo sits back up. "But you like me," he says, leaning in real close, putting a hand on Stiles' leg, "don't you?"

Stiles glares down at the hand on his knee. He licks his lip again, and Theo wonders if he knows how fucking alluring that really is. "I don't know," he mutters, eyeing Theo suspiciously, "but I'm pretty sure that you like me."

Theo grins. "I do," he says, leaning in so close that Stiles must feel his breath on his neck, "I really, really do."

Stiles stares at him. "Why?"

Theo looks him over. His pretty long eyelashes and his little moles dotting his pale skin. How can he not like him? How does everyone not like him, Theo wonders. Theo is about to answer when he hears, "There you are," in the doorway. 

Theo turns his head. Tracey, Donavon, Corey, and Josh are standing in the doorway. Theo pulls slightly away from Stiles, as they all come in and sit on the various couches. They start to discuss the plans, Stiles explains it all in perfect detail. He gets so focused on it that he forgets to push Theo's hand off of his knee.


End file.
